A Stale M&Ms Christmas
by The Misfit Writer
Summary: Carl Grimes and Oliver De Luca have been dating for months now and everyone seems okay with it. Penelope, Oliver's best friend, gave Carl the idea of throwing a Christmas party on Christmas Eve. This is a an AU of the Stale M&M series made by TheWalkerInMe. Check her out. Carl x Male Original Character


**A/N: Michonne and Tara are aged down to fifteen. Judith is aged up to seventeen. Mika is aged up to fourteen. Lizzie and Sophia are aged up to fifteen.**

 **Carl's POV**

You know if someone were to tell me when I was ten years old that in four years I'd be the happiest boy in the world; I would've laughed. Not because I wouldn't have believed you, but simply because it was idiotic to believe someone could be the _happiest_ boy in the world. It's not like me to get caught up in the semantics like that, but you know, I would've laughed still. Now, you're probably wondering why I would call myself the happiest boy in the world. I mean if someone said that to me then I would've asked the same thing. Well, I should start out by introducing myself, right? My name is Carl Grimes. I am fourteen years old. I was born and raised outside of Atlanta, Georgia. My father, Rick Grimes, is the sheriff of the small town I live in. My mother, Lori Grimes, is what you would call an overactive mother because she's part of everything in the town; PTA, School board, Town Council, Book club, you name it and she's probably in charge of it or at least part of it. I have a seventeen year old sister, Judith Grimes, and we're polar opposites. She's the outgoing and popular one, not to say that I'm introverted, but she definitely has a certain type of personality that people would call….'slutty,' however, no one would say that to her face.

I go to Westfield High School which is in a small town, Westfield, outside of Atlanta. I wouldn't say that I'm unpopular because a lot of people know who I am, but I am not one of the popular kids. I play sports. I play A TON of sports. Seeing as I'm only a freshman but I somehow managed to make my way onto the varsity soccer team, varsity basketball, and even the varsity lacrosse team. Some may call me a dumb jock and I am pretty dumb, but that usually means I have some level of popularity, right? I mean, normally I'd agree with you that all the jocks are popular, but all the other jocks aren't gay. Guess the cat's out of the bag, huh? I came out in eighth grade when I turned fourteen. Let's just say it completely shook the boat of the Grimes family. My dad didn't take it well at first because he thought that it was his fault which was completely stupid. They've come around, because that summer I met the most amazing boy who soon became my boyfriend; My soulmate Oliver De Luca.

You know the saying "Love at first sight," and how everyone claims that it can't be real because you have to get to know someone to be in love with them, but obviously they've never met Oliver De Luca. He was breathtaking and we became friends. How? Well, we both attended this summer education. He was there for fun and I was there because….well you already know I'm stupid. He was my lab partner and at first he didn't say a single word to me, and I thought it was because he didn't like me. I found out later that he's just not a sociable guy and I literally had to pull conversation out of him. One day I decided to do something completely random and crazy and I asked him out. I was expecting him to say no, but to my surprise he said yes. I literally would've screamed from joy but, you know, we were in class. So, we went on our first date. It was just a cliché movie and dinner, but it was enough to get him hooked. Seventh months later here we are; Still dating and still very much in love.

However, I found out during those seven months that being the only open gay couple wasn't easy and I also found out that dating Oliver De Luca wasn't easy. We are both pretty stubborn people and that causes clashes a lot, but I am happy that I met him. Dating him and being open brought me friendships that I would have never had if it wasn't for Oliver De Luca. Most notably is Oliver's best friend Penelope. I keep forgetting her last name so I don't even bother with it anymore. She was the one who dragged us to our school's GSA which is the Gay Straight Alliance. That's where I met Tara who soon became my best friend. Tara and Penelope would argue over petty things. Tara was a tomboyish brunette with a laugh that could make a serial killer crack up and Penelope was a redheaded female who had the most silver tongue that I have ever encountered. It didn't stop there. I made even more friends. They came one after another, Michonne, then Enid, Then Mika and her sister Lizzie, Sophia, Oliver's brother Patrick, Beth, and Penelope's sister Drippy.

 **Oliver's POV**

It's Christmas Eve and it's snowing outside which is a strange occurrence for Georgia, but I'm definitely not complaining. I'm walking down the sidewalk with a moderately sized wrapped present in my hands. It's a present for Secret Santa. Last week Penelope had the smart idea that they all needed to get someone a Christmas present and she knew that I would only get Carl one. She told me that was selfish and that I couldn't do that, and I guess I understood her point. I still got him a present, but it's much more physical. I was wearing a smiled and I hadn't even realized it because it was so cold outside. I have always liked the cold because it just makes me feel so good inside. Well, when I think of snow I think of the holidays and cuddling up next to the fire with someone I love. I love Carl. I love him so much that it's completely unhealthy. I would've never met him if he wasn't so….academically disinclined. I would never call him stupid even though he act stupid sometimes.

As I approach the Grimes household that I'm very well familiar with I notice a female moving in the same direction. I squinted a bit so I could make her out and soon a smile crept on my face. It was Tara. I shifted the box resting it on my hip as I raised my free arm waving at her. She instantly took notice of my position and made a beeline towards me. I returned my hand to the box stopping the digging at my hip. I looked at Tara and she was bundled up like a burrito, "Hey Tara, are you excited for this party? I don't know why he wanted to do this on Christmas Eve, but that's very Carl of him. Putting stuff off until the last minute," I said which received a boisterous laugh from Tara.

"I wouldn't say that to his face though, because apparently he has been planning this for like ever," She had said to me putting on her dramatic valley girl voice which always put a smile on my face, because it made me realize how weird we all are.

We both then made our way to Carl's front door and she was the one who knocked because my hands were both occupied by the box in my hands. Moments later the door opened revealing a very happy Carl Grimes. He was sporting a pair of pajama pants with little Santa Clauses on them and he was wearing a t-shirt that read "Shh, I'm actually Rudolph," in fancy white lettering. When he told us that he wanted it to be a pajama party and we should dress up in our holiday pajamas; I didn't think he'd get so festive, but then I realized that he really is just a little kid at heart. Even though he knows Santa doesn't exist he still insists that we make cookies and leave them out for Santa. I was just standing stunned because I didn't think I'd enjoy Grimes in his holiday pajamas as much as I was. I was practically drooling! Of course I couldn't speak and I think Tara noticed this.

"Wow, you look amazing Carl. You really do love your Holidays! I mean you made your boyfriend speechless," She spoke chuckling and I could feel my cheeks warming up from her comment. I subtly elbowed her in jest and this caused her to just chuckle more.

Carl looked at me and smiled and even after all this time his smile still gives me butterflies and I could feel my cheeks burning to the point where I thought I might melt. He stepped out of the doorway and motioned us in, "Please come in," He spoke in a fake British accent because he knew how much that amused me and I think that was the whole purpose. I didn't realize it then but a lot of what Carl does is just to please me.

I didn't even waste a second before rushing into his foyer and I felt his hands on my zipper as he unzipped my coat for me. I could hear Tara chuckling behind my and her presence seemingly dissuaded him from pouncing on me right then and there, because honestly I wanted him to. He seemingly read my thoughts because he leaned forward pressing his lips against mine and I was surprised to note that he tasted like hot chocolate and candy canes. I loved it. Wrapping my arms around the younger boy pulling him closer as I felt the same electric whirring sensation when we first kissed. It wasn't until we heard someone clear their throat behind us that we stopped. It definitely wasn't Tara.

 **Carl's POV**

I looked around Oliver as he turned around and I saw my father standing uncomfortably on the staircase. My dad wasn't against our relationship because he supported us more than anything else in his life and even marched with us in the Gay Pride Parade in Atlanta. However, like most heterosexual men he gets uncomfortable when we start to make out and I think it's just because I'm his son more than because I'm gay. My eyes gazed back at Oliver as he took off his coat revealing a t-shirt with a dog wearing a Santa hat, and he took off his snow pants to show his pajama pants with little presents. I then looked at Tara who had already undressed from her snow wear to reveal pink pajama pants which had candy canes and a black shirt.

Rick cleared his throat again to get my attention and I looked at him intently, "Son, you know I trust you right?" He asked and I simply nodded to the question and he raised his hand rubbing his chin thinking, "Your mom and I were talking and I know you guys want to be unsupervised which I personally thin is okay. However, your mother would feel more comfortable if we stayed down here and observed. We won't get in your way but we just want to make sure nothing…..inappropriate happens," He spoke his eyes shifting momentarily to Oliver, and I realized he still hadn't gotten over catching us making out shirtless.

I rolled my eyes because it was oh so typical of my parents to think I need constant supervision because I'm simply too hormonal to control myself. I sighed and folded my arms before allowing my arms to drop to my sides, "I guess that's fine, but don't freak out over small things, okay?" I asked hopelessly.

My father gave me a look that I couldn't read, but before he could respond my mother comes around the corner instantly embracing a shocked Oliver, "I thought I heard my baby," She spoke referring to Oliver. She always called Oliver her baby because I never let her call me that, because it was totally embarrassing for me. Oliver never seemed to mind because his mother wasn't like that. She just yelled at him in Italian. She pulled away and looked at Rick before looking at me, "Don't worry Carl. We wont interfere at all, because I was concerned that there might be alcohol is all," She spoke kissing her husband on the cheek before looking at the three of us.

I mean she wasn't completely wrong. Patrick and Beth were supposed to be bringing the alcohol, but Tara was already texting them to not to. Oliver let out a chuckle because he was totally oblivious to the fact that his brother was bringing alcohol due to him being an awful liar, "We don't drink Mrs. G," Tara lied with smile on her face and Oliver stifled a chuckle. Both Lori and Rick didn't believe her but they were both amused by the idea of their son and his friends being stereotypically good children.

Lori smiled and turned to me, "Okay, so the snacks are on the table. I made a huge bowl of egg nog and some punch. The Chinese food will be arriving in thirty minutes. The money is on the front table. Your father and I will be in his office with the doors closed and the television on," She said with a wink and much to Rick's protesting she managed to drag him into the office before rushing back to me whispering, "If there is any alcohol just make sure everyone stays the night," She then winked again

I swear that my mom is the coolest mom I have ever met, because none of my friend's moms would ever allow them, "Tara text the others to bring the alcohol, because I want to make sure that this is the best Christmas Eve ever," I said with a soft chuckle before leaning in and kissed Oliver again.

 **Oliver's POV**

I normally am not someone who enjoys going to parties because I always end up reading or standing along the wall awkwardly, but when Carl said he was throwing a Christmas party I couldn't say no to spending the holiday with him. However, I wasn't expecting to have to buy a gift for someone else, because buying a gift solely for your boyfriend counts as selfish. I sometimes question my friendship with Penelope, but then I remember that I've known her forever, and that she's always been there for me. I couldn't just drop her because she drives insane and she does drive me insane sometimes. I was sitting on a couch in the living room with a cup of hot chocolate that Carl demanded I try. Why? Simply because made it and he always makes me eat or drink things he makes. Some of the time they are good, but a lot of the time they're not. However, this peppermint hot chocolate that he made was really good and would explain why he tasted like hot chocolate and candy canes.

I was watching Carl and Tara play cards as we waited for people. They were playing war and Tara was winning which was causing much distress to Carl because he is too competitive for his own good. His eyes meet mine and he smiles at me and I smile back. God I love him, "The others should be here soon. Mika just texted me. Lizzie had to pick up Michonne and Penelope," Tara said looking up from her phone as she just lost war and lost two of her aces, "Shit, your luck is coming back Carl. I swear that you're cheating somehow," Tara said simply because she was equally as competitive as him. I shifted in my seat as I placed my mug down.

I stood up and decided to make my way into the kitchen to find some water because I needed something normal to drink. I wasn't expecting to find Judith in there. She was leaning against the counter with a mug in her hands. Her eyes shifted to me before rolling her eyes slightly, "Hi Oliver," She spoke to me as if she didn't really want to start a conversation with me.

I got the hint and simply nodded to her as a response as I opened the refrigerator pulling out a bottle of water and I was turning to leave, but she grabbed my wrist and I froze in my tracks. She had never touched me before and it shocked me mostly because I didn't think she would touch me let alone grab my wrist. I sighed and turned around facing her as I pulled my hand away crossing my arms looking at her. Her blue eyes met my own and I could see a sense that she was upset so I softened my expression slightly so I didn't seem so rude. I moved to the kitchen table and sat on in front of her crossing my arms, "Are you okay Judith? If you need some advice you should really talk to Tara, because I am really bad at giving advice," I said raising my hands defensively and she gave me a half hearted chuckle because it was becoming more obvious that she didn't stop me for advice. So I shifted my weight uncomfortably.

"Do you love my brother?" She asked me after moments of silence and I was honestly taken aback by the question because it was very random and honestly stupid if she knew anything about Carl and my relationship.

I chuckled incredulously as I looked up at her and smiled nodding, "I love him more than I can even express I words, Judith. Holding him is like nothing I've ever felt before and he's become everything I need and everything I've ever needed," I spoke getting a soft butterfly feeling in my stomach. I suddenly felt arms around me and I didn't even notice that Judith had moved forward and hugged me. I didn't know how to react so I just kind of sat there patting her back as comfortingly as I could manage, "There there," I said awkwardly until she releases me and disappears up the staircase by the kitchen. I stand there with a confusion expression on my face trying to understand what the hell just happened to me.

I shake my head trying to get the image of Carl's sister hugging me trying not to cry out of my head as I make my way back into the living room and I notice that Sophia had arrived because she took my seat on the couch. She's curled up with her legs bent at the knee and a book rest on her legs. She looked up from her book at me and she realizes that she must've taken my seat because she gets up to move. I simply wave at her dismissively because I don't care that much. I simply grab my mug and take a seat next to Carl. He turns and kisses me on my cheek before taking my mug. He brings it to his lips and takes a sip. It's not odd for us to share food and beverages because we're dating. I notice that Tara is looking at us with such intensity that my face begin to flush with embarrassment and I bury my face into a blanket that had found its way onto my lap.

Tara lets out another chuckle which puts me at ease because her laugh always makes me smile, because it's not only goofy but really amusing. I also notice she has a cup of egg nog in her hands as she sips it looking at us again, "Sorry, I don't mean to stare, but it's like you two are like couples that I read in stories or fanfiction. I'm just jealous because I want a girlfriend," She whines making a face to coincide with her disdain about being single. I don't know what to say or advice that I could possibly give her because in all honesty I was just lucky that I found Carl. I have no skill in any semblance to explain how she should go about finding a girlfriend. She should be complaining to Enid or even Penelope. I simply wrap my arms around Carl's arm and bury my face into his shoulder blade.

I don't even need to look at him to know that he is smiling. I feel his hand on the top of my head as he plays with my hair absentmindedly before chuckling at Tara, "Don't worry Tara. One day you will find your own Oliver De Luca, but you know, they'll be a female," Carl says in a way that never fails to remind me how bad he is at talking sometimes. I sit up chuckling at his analogy.

"I think ONE Oliver De Luca is enough," Sophia's voice resonates from behind her book but I'm sure that she's wearing her patented smug smile when she thinks she said something really funny. Her comment got everyone to laugh because next to Penelope; Sophia is definitely the best one to come in with one line comments. I wasn't particularly close to Sophia, but she was in our cabal so I took her playful insult just as everyone else did. As a joke.

 **Carl's POV**

I was really happy. I was happy because I was throwing a party with my favorite people in the world. Well, it would be better if Science Dog was here, but he's a fictional character so there's not much I can do about that. I am also happy because the boy I love is hugging my arm and he just seems so happy to be here. To be here with me. I unconsciously begin to tear up but not because I'm sad, but because I'm filled with such a weird feeling. I wouldn't call it anxiety or happiness, but this feelings is all of it's own. It's beautiful and it's warm. I could barely feel the tears rolling down my cheeks as I wore a crooked smile at this point. I think Oliver took notice because he slithered his arms out of my own and shifted his position to be in front of me, but made sure not to mess up the cards. He placed a warm hand to the side of my face giving me a worried look. I shook my head shaking my head because I was really okay. I was just so in love with him and his touch sent ripples of pleasure through my body that I never thought I would ever feel in my life. I needed Oliver De Luca in my life. I needed him forever and always. Without even thinking I leaned in and kissed him deeply. I didn't even realize that I had shifted my weight so now we were both lying down. I was on top of him and I was filled with such a primal need to be with him. I completely tuned out everyone around us as it was just me and him and our souls intertwining to become one entity. An entity of love and passion.

"Wow, we got here just in time to watch the show," A female's voice echoed from behind us and I have never been more frightened in my life. I jumped off of Oliver like a cat and I unintentionally knocked into Tara who moved away so she wouldn't have to watch us make out. I groaned as I rolled off her apologizing before noticing four people in my foyer. There was Penelope who was standing at the front with a smug smile as she was looking at me. Behind her was Michonne and Mika who were chuckling like little children and then there was Lizzie who hadn't taken her eyes off her book since she entered the house. They were all wearing holiday pajamas and seemed as if they were ready to party. Penelope flopped next to Oliver still chuckling, "Sorry Carl, I totally didn't mean to scare you, but you guys might want to lock your front door the next time you decide to make out in the living room," Penelope spoke with a soft sneer and jest in her voice.

"Y-Yeah, well normal people knock before entering someone's house Penelope!" I yelled not because I was angry but because I was still slightly startled but I did well not to let on. Oliver shifted so he was sitting next to me. We had our backs to the couch and we were sitting shoulder to shoulder. In front of us was the Christmas tree that was undecorated because we were going to decorate it tonight. Beside the tree was the large television we had which Tara had already flicked on and was flipping through the channels before settling on Christmas themed cartoon episodes on Cartoon Network. Behind the couch was the snack table and punch table. I had never thrown a party before but he thought it looked pretty amazing so I wouldn't care if anyone didn't like it. I liked it.

"Since when have I ever been normal, Carl. Anyway, this place looks absolutely amazing. Should we get started decorating the tree, because I found some special Christmas lights," Penelope said placing her wrapped present under the tree before pulling out a string of lights that she had in her bag. Everyone seemed to look at her in confused silence, because to the naked eye they just looked like your run of the mill Christmas lights.

"Why are these special?" Mika had finally spoke returning from the kitchen where she got some of my hot chocolate. She took a seat next to Oliver feeling oddly content, and as I looked at her I noticed that even Sophia had looked up from her book to eye Penelope.

Penelope's eyes twitched as if she could sense our skepticism and she then moved over to an outlet and plugged in the lights. I gasped as they lit up because they were perfect and pulsating rainbows. I didn't know how to respond so I just sat there with my mouth open as I turned my gaze back to Penelope's face. She shifted her position back next to Tara, "I had bought Gay Pride Christmas lights weeks ago and I was saving them for Oliver's birthday so he could hang them up in his room, but you decided to have this party, Carl, and it works so much better," Penelope said as if she was really proud of her decision. I could sense Oliver smiling.

"Jesus these are so cool," Michonne spoke as she plopped next to the lights as her dreadlocks swayed softly as she began playing with the lights. Her gaze then shifted to the tree and a huge smile appeared on her face, "What are we waiting for?! Let's put these bad boys on the tree. Oliver you can part from your boyfriend for a few moments to come help us with the decorations," Michonne said in jest and Oliver got up smirking slightly because everyone thought that we were inseparable.

 **Oliver's POV**

Before I could even start helping the doorbell rang and I could see Carl getting up to get it, but I waved at him to indicate that I would get it. I walked to the door nonchalantly because I thought it would be Patrick and Beth, but as I opened the door my smile instantly fades away. I could see Carl out of the corner of my eye tense and stood up seeing my expression. Before me was none other than our long time rivals Ron Anderson and his two minions Mikey and Duane. I contemplated slamming the door in their faces because I couldn't imagine Carl had willingly invited them to his party. Before I could even choose how to react Ron pushed me out of the way as he made his way into the house with his two lackeys. I was too physically inept to force them out and so I simply closed the door behind them. Everyone was on their feet as they saw Ron and his gang and even Sophia closed her book and stood up. I moved around the trio quickly taking to Carl's side as he protectively moved me behind him before crossing his arms. Penelope, Tara, and Michonne took the front line with Carl as Mika, Lizzie, Sophia, and I stayed back watching the scene unfold.

The tension was so thick that I could cut it with a candy cane, but I would assume that there wouldn't be any fighting because Carl's parents were down the hall. Carl stepped forward trying to be as intimidating as he could, "What are you doing here Ron and why did you bring tweedle dee and tweedle dum?" Carl said in a smug tone and I contemplated pinching Carl, because I didn't want there to be any conflict. Especially to ruin a beautiful night as this one. I stayed silent but Mika touched my arm trying to be as reassuring as possible.

"I heard you were throwing a Christmas party tonight, Sheriff boy, and I do enjoy parties," Ron said taking another step inside of the Grimes residence which put all of us on edge because none of us wanted them there. Especially Carl, he didn't want them to be there, and he took a step forward actively blocking their path from getting any further into the house. Ron got the hint and half-stepped backwards smirking smugly and this made Carl even more annoyed.

"Well, this is a private party and you and your minions weren't invited Ron. Why would you even want to party with us? Last time you talked to us you used many homophobic slurs and then asked if Tara and Enid would make out," Penelope said in her typical confident voice because she wasn't so easily shook by low-life bullies. Ron raised her eyebrow at her and scoffed slightly as if what she said was complete and utter bullshit.

"Speaking of which; where is young Enid? She was the only reason I came here. She told me that I was invited," Ron said and we all were taken aback by this, because Enid knows how much we all dislike Ron and his friends. Carl's eyes shifted to me as if to get my opinion on the whole thing. I looked back at him trying to process what was going on.

Then something clicked in my head and I shook my head slightly annoyed by my revelation, "Yesterday Enid asked me if she could invite the boy she liked and was talking with to the party. I said yes mostly because I said yes when Tara brought her ex girlfriend," I said sighing because I didn't think she would be talking about Ron Anderson. How could she develop an attraction to someone like him? He was like a complete tool and a total asshole.

Carl's eyes widened slightly as he was trying to process this and he turned back to Ron as he was speechless and even more befuddled. Tara decided to vocalize our thoughts because no one else seemed to be able to, "Well, we'll have to talk with Enid before you're allowed in, because this is our celebration and we don't want anyone to ruin it," Tara said with narrowed eyes because she was completely skeptical of the boy and his friends.

"Even if you're allowed to stay; Your friends will have to go home, because we'll tolerate you, but we wont tolerate those two," Michonne spat her voice completely filled with disdain and malice as she pointed an accusatory finger between Mikey and Duane. Ron sighed and turned to them shooing them dismissively and as if they were dogs they left. I relaxed slightly because he'll be easier to manage if he doesn't have his idiotic friends around. Carl sensed my relief and he snaked his hand behind him and gripped my hand. Surprised by this I jumped slightly, but then moved forward standing next to him. Ron was instructed to have a seat in a seat closest to the door. We all sat down and just stared at him not in a threatening manner but to keep an eye on him.

Soon thereafter Enid showed up with Patrick and Beth. As they walked in they were able to sense the tension in the air and Enid's eyes instantly snapped to Ron and she inhaled shakily. She proceeded to tell everyone that she told him to wait outside until she got there so she could explain everything to her friends, but of course Ron was impatient and decided to barge in to Carl's house. She began scolding him in front of everyone and I could tell that he was very embarrassed to be yelled at by his girlfriend in front of everyone. It was very emasculating and he didn't particularly like it. Enid went on to explain to us about how Ron got her number because of a school project and the two began texting. None of us really liked the idea of them dating, but if Ron wasn't going to be an asshole around us then we didn't really care. Enid's happiness was much more important to us, to me, than Ron's awful personality. She seemed to be really, really happy to be dating Ron. I could tell that Carl didn't like the idea but he was going to try if not for Enid but for me. I happily planted a kiss on his lips and could tell Ron was trying not to wince. He was trying. He really was trying and I appreciated that and so did Carl even if he didn't say it.

 **Carl's POV**

I was finally the happiest that I could be because everyone was finally here, plus Ron, and that meant the party could finally officially start. Oliver moved over to the dock and placed his iPhone into the dock and started playing his Christmas playlist. I always loved his playlists because he had a wonderful taste in music, and the playlist he made for our sixth month anniversary was absolutely perfect in every aspect. Soon Christmas pop music began to play through the speakers and the first song was "Last Christmas," by Cascada. He remembered how much I loved this cover of this song. Everyone began singing along. I noticed Patrick and Beth by the eggnog bowl and they were talking about something but I couldn't hear anything because of the music. I didn't think it was important because they were laughing and stirring the eggnog aimlessly, but I wanted to ask them about the alcohol. I was going to go over and ask them, but Mika called my name causing me to twirl around and face her smiling, "Yeah Mika?" I asked.

Mika and Tara were standing opposite each other with a box of decorations in the middle of them. Mika looked at Tara before looking at me again, "What's going on the top of the tree? Is it going to be a star or is it going to be an angel?" She asked because she was holding the angel and Tara was holding the star, but I guessed they were confused about my family's religious affiliations which we didn't particularly have one even thought we were celebrated Christmas.

"Uh, I don't know. You two decided what you want to put on top of the tree because it doesn't matter to me anyway," I responded because I was absolutely terrible at making decisions unless it came to Oliver. Then I would make a decision before they even finish giving me the options because I know Oliver so well, and I know what he likes. I know what he likes. I know what he loves. I know what he doesn't like. God, I think I know more about himself then he does. I mean that's a good thing right?

Mika and Tara seemed to like my answer because they began talking about it, but I turned my attention back to Beth and Patrick. However, once again I was distracted by Enid, Michonne, and Ron as they approached me. They showed me some Gingerbread houses sets that they had bought, "Do you mind if we make gingerbread houses? We brought enough for everyone including Ron," Enid asked because she was trying to make up for bringing Ron by appealing to my childlike side. I absolutely love making gingerbread houses and I have a sinking feeling that Oliver told her that I did.

"Sweet! I was hoping someone would bring these. Yeah go ahead by try not to make that big of a mess because my parents will kill me. I barely got them to let me do this party," I said to them with a stern tone, but mostly because I didn't want to get in trouble, because if I thought that I wouldn't get in trouble then I would've told them to go crazy. They nodded and took positions left of the tree as they put down a couple of large towels and opened the packs. They began laughing talking about something, but I already had refocused my attention back on Beth and Patrick, yet again. I moved towards them and once they saw me they stopped laughing and face me, "Hey guys, what's so fu-," I cut myself off because their breaths reeked of alcohol and I grimaced, "I see that you guys have already started drinking. I hope you guys didn't drive," I asked because Patrick was already a bad driver and I didn't want to see him drunk and driving.

Patrick shook his head giggling because he was tipsy, "Nah, we sat outside your house pregaming but Enid wanted to wait for everyone else. We were wondering when you were going to come over here," Patrick then looked at Beth and motioned something, "C'mon show him, Beth," Patrick said giggling again.

I looked to Beth as she pulled out a bottle of Rum that was egg nog flavored and she opened it placing it under my nose to smell it. I must admit that it smelled like eggnog and didn't smell like alcohol, "We were thinking we could put this in the eggnog because it wouldn't smell like alcohol and your parents wouldn't know if everyone paced themselves," Beth said giggling because she was equally drunk as Patrick. I couldn't help but smile because I was so glad that they were my friends.

"Well, don't put too much in because we don't want people to get so drunk that they black out or do anything stupid. Also, this means this party is turning into a sleep over because I'm not letting any of you go home drunk," I said in a fatherly tone and I shivered because I was starting to sound like my own father and that was a scary prospect.

I walked back into the living room and collapsed onto the couch. I wasn't tired enough to sleep, but I was finally glad that I was able to relax and not worry about anything. I sat up as I picked up Oliver's mug of hot chocolate and sipped it. It was still warm and it was still delicious. I was looking around and a sense of calmness and family soon filled me. I couldn't believe I found myself with so many amazing friends and I knew it was all because of Oliver De Luca. He was the one who made me so open and taught me to love myself. He taught me that it was okay to be gay and it wasn't something I should be ashamed of. I found that once I opened myself and came out that I found people who loved me for me. They loved me whether I was gay or not and that is such a luxury in this world that not a lot of people get. Tons of LGBT youth are ridiculed and hated upon for their sexuality. I'm lucky and I accept this. I accept all of this because of Oliver De Luca. I look down at the murky brown liquid before looking up at the Christmas tree to see Oliver and Penelope having a friendly argument.

"Why are we having a Christmas party, Carl? It's archaic and it's offensive to people who don't celebrate Christmas!" Penelope protested as she usually played the devil's advocate even if there's no reason to be.

'What the hell does archaic mean?' I thought to myself wishing that Penelope would stop using big words because I never understand what they mean. Oliver gave me a look like he knew that I had absolutely no idea what she was saying, and he stifled a chuckle. I would've thumped him if he wasn't on the step-stool putting up Christmas lights.

Oliver chuckled at Penelope before looking down at her as she fed him more Christmas lights. The tree was a real tree that my dad had cut down for our party, but I think he really did it to assert his masculinity. Oliver then shifted uncomfortably, "Penelope you celebrate Christmas and you were the one who suggested to Carl that he should throw a Christmas party," He spoke with another slight chuckle. He was really enjoying this silly debate.

Penelope stood their speechless for a moment as if she didn't know how to respond, "T-That's besides the point Ollie and you know it!" She said her face red from embarrassment which caused everyone to laugh because we were just one big family.

I began looking around the room to see what everyone was doing because even though I was relaxing I still had to be an observant host. Well, that is until I get drunk and insisting that I give Oliver a lap dance. All the way to the right Tara and Mika were still arguing about what should go on top of the Christmas tree. Mika was insisting it should be an angel. Mika was shorter than all of us and had the blondest hair, but she could be pretty damn intimidating if she needed to be, but Tara wasn't relenting at demanding that it should be a star. Soon Mika just gave up and agreed that it should be a star and that made Tara happy. I then looked to my left to see Michonne, Enid, and Ron sprawled out on the floor making gingerbread houses. Correction, they combined their materials to make a gingerbread mansion. They were giggling and chatting away about something but I couldn't hear it. I could hear Patrick and Beth chuckling loudly as they were bothering Lizzie and Sophia who were trying to read.

My eyes instantly snap back to Oliver when I hear a loud creak. I see it before it happens causing me to spring out of my seat and move forward. The step-stool was really old and rusty and must've collapsed under his weight. He was falling back before he could realize what was going on. Thanks to my dazzling athleticism I was able to catch him preventing him from hitting the ground. He clung onto me tightly as I placed him safely on the ground. He turned to face me, "You caught me," He said placing a kiss on my lips.

I smiled as I blushed from the kiss before saying, "I will always catch you, Carl. I will always come for you. I'll always be there when you need me."

 **Oliver's POV**

I watched as Carl and the others finished decorating the tree, and I was quietly pouting because I wanted to help. I told Carl that I was fine and that I wanted to help, but he was his usual overprotective self and made me sit on the floor in front of the couch watching them. It only took another five minutes and Carl lifted Mika so she could put the star on top of the tree. Penelope had decided that it was time for Secret Santa and so now we were all sitting in front of the tree. Patrick had brought over a tray filled with cups of eggnog when the doorbell rang again. Carl remembered that it was the Chinese food that his mom had ordered. He got up going to the door picking up the money. His face then paled from surprise and then he turned to us, mostly me, and beckoned me over. I got to see what was so surprising that he needed me to get up. As I approach the door I see the guy is holding at least six bags of food. I sighed and turned to Tara beckoning her over as well. With the three of us we were able to bring the bags of food back to everyone. Carl didn't even care about mess anymore because he wanted everyone to eat on the food. I think his mom went overboard. There was pretty much everything there from the menu times three. I don't know how she expected us to eat all of it.

"Well, everyone grab a box and start eating. Oh and share if anyone wants to try anything you have," Carl said downing his cup of eggnog. He tried not to make a face, but he winced slightly and I figured its because he drank it too quickly. He then grabbed the container of sesame chicken and handed me the container of shrimp Lo Mein because he knew that it was my favorite. I kissed him on the cheek to show my gratitude because we hardly ever need to use words.

Penelope reached for the shrimp fried rice and then pulled out her list and said, "Okay who got Tara?" She asked and Lizzie stood up walking over to the tree pulling out a small wrapped present before handing it to Tara. She then moved back and took her seat next to Sophia.

We all looked at Tara expectedly as she opened the present like the immature child she was and began laughing loudly as she realized that Lizzie got her a pun book. I smiled because it was perfect for Tara because she loved absolutely bad jokes. The next person to receive a present was Enid and Carl was the one who was who got her a present. Enid was overjoyed when she got an online pass to one of her favorite online games and she hugged Carl to only break away when I cleared my throat. I was up next and my present was from Michonne and she got me a couple of beanies with my favorite superhero logos on them and she also got me the next book in the series I was reading. I hugged her tightly because she really knew what I would like. We all kept on drinking egg nog and so by half way through the exchange we had not only eaten over half of the Chinese food, but we were all getting pretty drunk. Beth had gotten a few CDs she was looking for and she insisted that she was actually the best singer in the world. Patrick got a subscription to some website but he refused to show anyone what the website was but I am absolutely sure it was porn because he was blushing intensely. Both Lizzie and Sophia got books that they wanted. Mika got a new bracelet making kit which she absolutely adored. Carl got a new set of comics. I got Penelope a new sketchpad and art set. She practically tackled me to the ground and hugged me while repeatedly saying thank you into my ear.

By the end of the game we were all getting pretty drunk, but most of us were able to function pretty well even though we were intoxicated. At this time Tara stood up wobbling slightly and Michonne had to help her regain her balance as she lifted up her Chinese food take out box, "I say we play truth or dare!," She orders and I look at my phone and almost gasp. It's been four hours but it only seemed like it had been an hours, but I remembered all the talking we did between each gift. However, I focused my attention back to Tara as she suggested truth or dare. It seemed like everyone was into that idea.

"Ooh, ooh, Tara!" Enid called out as she struggled to get to her feet. She was really drunk and she was slurring her words crazy before she pointed at Tara like she was accusing her of something, "Truth or dare, Tara?" She asked but it was more of a demand than a question.

Tara laughed because she was pretty drunk and she lost her balance falling backwards onto her bottom and she chuckled more, "I choose dare," She said and that was the beginning of the longest game of Truth or Dare in history. Normally, this game between us would be harmless because we're all timid and awkward people. However, because we were all drunk it made the game a hundred times more entertaining and we were all very loose in our morals. So, as expected all of the dares were sexual in nature from kissing to things that were very inappropriate for a Christmas Eve sleepover, but we were drunk and we didn't have any limitations which is usually a good thing. It got so bad that someone, I forget who, dared Ron to make out with Carl. That was an enjoyable thing to watch because Ron was simply too drunk to care and we all promised not to tell anyone, but I noticed that Tara was filming it. I was happy she did so we had blackmail material if he ever tried to fuck with us again. Normally, I'm not so vindictive but the alcohol in the eggnog made me lose any sense of morality I had. Not that I had a particularly high sense of morality, but it was higher than most people at my school. I sighed as the game of truth and dare went on.

Many hours later most everyone around me had passed out from drinking too much, and I knew it was probably Patrick and Beth's fault because they were the ones who brought the alcohol. I noticed that Carl wasn't drinking as much as the people around him and that was pretty responsible. He was the host so he couldn't be wasted like his guests were. Me? I'm not that drunk. I could still pass a sobriety test if I really focused on it. However, I was embracing my teenage intoxications and didn't try to act sober. Patrick was the first one to pass out because he gets too overly zealous about drinking and ends up drinking too much. Next was Beth because she was trying to keep up with Patrick and ended up drinking too much. Lizzie, Mika, Sophia, and Michonne were all around the same time, and that just left me with Ron, Enid, Tara, Penelope, and Carl. I thought it was a good idea that Carl made everyone wear their pajamas because they all ended up passed out.

I noticed the thickening silence between them and I made an awkward chuckling sound, "Is this where we have deep conversations about our pasts and our feelings?" I was mostly joking, but then Tara began crying profusely and I looked at her wide-eyed out of confusion and shock.

Tara abruptly stopped and began laughing loudly before calming herself, "I'm just fucking with you Oliver. I don't like deep conversations anyway. Emotions make me feel uncomfortable and people crying make me feel very uncomfortable," She spoke looking at me before looking at the others with a crooked smile on her face.

Carl weaved his fingers into mine before kissing the back of my hand looking at everyone, "This was the most fun I've had in a really, really long time. Thank you everyone for coming and even thank you Ron for kind of crashing but kind of being invited," Carl spoke looking back at me before planting a kiss on my lips.

I looked as Ron actually smiled, and it was such a strange occurrence because I've never seen Ron smile at us in a good way. He simply chuckled and said, "You know you guys aren't as lame as I thought you would be. This was a very fun and very intimate party. I might even start hanging out with you guys," Ron said with an odd smirk on his face.

"Now let's not get ahead of ourselves," Penelope said in retort causing everyone to laugh because she was just being funny and everyone understood that. Penelope then looked up and noticed something, "Oh look Carl, your parents put up mistletoe. Huh, I guess it wouldn't be much of a Christmas party without one, right?" Penelope said getting up to get a better look at the ornamental plant.

Tara's eyes lit up as she disappeared into the foyer before getting a bag from the stuff she brought and inside the black bag was a polaroid camera and she then turned to me and Carl before saying, "Hey Oliver and Carl. Go under the mistletoe and kiss. I want to take a picture of you two," She was almost unnaturally happy about all of it.

I thought it would be cute so I extended my hand and helped Carl to his feet as I soon felt the electric whirring sensations that I felt in every iota of my body when I was caressing the lips of my soulmate. Every inkling and synapse of my body was screaming out in ecstasy and pleasure as our bodies collided. I wrapped my arms around his neck resting my forearms on his shoulder pulling him closer. He wrapped his strong arms around my almost petite waist as our bodies squeezed together. There was a butterfly sensation in my abdomen that I usually don't get but I chalked it up to the audience or maybe because I was drunk. All I knew is that I was in front of my soulmate, my lover, my boyfriend, my Carl Grimes. I loved him. I loved him so much. So much that I become crazed by the idea of living without me. I sometimes questions the reciprocity of my feelings, but then I look into his cerulean eyes and I question nothing. I don't question that these feelings I feel are the same ones circulating in his head every time he sees me. We are kindred spirits who were lost and broken, but together we were whole. We were two spirits intertwined and written in each other's fate. This love I feel for him. It's not some puppy love or and immature infatuation. This is forever. As I lean into him breathing in his natural pheromones which allured me since day one. I smell the peppermint on his breath and then with in an instant our lips meet. Fireworks. Butterflies. That electric whirring feeling I get every time a kiss. It's a sensation. It's an experience. It's not something that I'd ever give up. I pull him tighter as I solidify our kiss in a way I've never done.

This longing.

This desperation.

This feeling of totally inebriation.

This is what I live for.

This is what I dream for.

Click.

The photo was taken and as I pull away I hear the all too familiar voice whisper in my ear in a way that only he can accomplish, "Merry Christmas, Oliver."

 **Fin**.

A/N: I AM BACK AFTER MY LONG, LONG HIATUS~ I AM EXCITED TO BE BACK. I hope you enjoyed this and I hope you tune in for the others.


End file.
